Upendi
by DC13
Summary: Underappreciatedshipping. WakameTakadera. the Love Master decides to secretly adopt a new couple. Mild Slash. Again, the Crack Pairing...


**Title:** Observations  
**Song:** 'Upendi' from Lion King 2 _(This used to be a songfic, so you might want to listen to it as you go…)_  
**Pairing:** Wakame Tori / Takadera Torrey  
**Rating:** PG, though only for hinting of Slash.  
**Summary:** Fubuki finds himself with a new pastime.  
**Notes:** This is inspired by the RP on LiveJournal in the community gxromance and behind-the-scenes RP with the Torrey player _(that will come out eventually, honest)_. It's for mostly secondary characters, though others are allowed if done well. I play Wakame Tori and Tenjoin Fubuki there.

-- Also? Yeah, the names have been figured out.  
Wakame Tori is the bluehaired lackey.  
Takadera Torrey is the brownhaired occultist from Episode 14. All good? Gooood. --

* * *

Fubuki grinned to himself as he sat in his favourite tree by the beach, ukulele in his lap and the strings being plucked affectionately from time to time. The surfer had been watching the sunset and waves for inspiration for his latest song, but something had caught his attention. A few shouted curses and the sound of running over sand had made him divert his attention from the colours in the sky to the two figures sprinting down the beach. Judging by the yelling, the one in front had done _something_ that the one chasing had either disliked or liked too much, and so was going to pay for it.

Judging by the way that the poor brunette that had been fleeing was tackled to the ground, flipped over and soundly kissed by the one chasing him, Fubuki reasoned that it had been something the pursuer had liked, and it had been cut too short. Tittering to himself the Blizzard Prince had at least the decency to avert his eyes back to the sky for a few moments; only peeking back when he thought it was done with. Seeing that at least they were both sitting up, the ungainly bluenette having tugged the other boy into his lap and cuddling him close, Fubuki grinned a little more.

Seemed he'd have to keep an eye on this couple for a bit, see what was going on. After all, the self-proclaimed 'Love Master' reasoned, he didn't want anything to go awry.

A few days later and Fubuki was sitting in the library, pretending to read as he peeked over the top of the book. His pet project was sitting a few tables over, next to each other and to for all appearances engrossed in the essays they were both busily working on. Every so often though, one of them would blush or wrinkle their nose in a way that the watching brunette secretly adored on both.

The surfer could, from his perspective, see the tiny little movements that either would do to nudge the other under the table with a leg or knee. A stifled yelp, however, made Fubuki look up quickly from his inner musings to see Tori with red cheeks duck his head back to his essay rapidly, a smug looking Torrey discreetly removing his hand from the bluenettes crotch.

Reaching into his pocket with a tiny bout of snickering, Fubuki pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote the two boys names, then marked one point to Torrey.

The Kaiser had been confused when Fubuki demanded they sit at a different table, but at this one the brunette could watch the other two boys a lot easier. Although they didn't sit at the same table, Fubuki marvelled to see that somehow Tori and Torrey were still managing to hold a conversation with the boys nearer them, yet at the same time were talking to each other. Fubuki quietly observed the flickering glances and facial expressions that seemed to be the backbone of the word between the other two.

"_Oh, for… He's talking about Asuka again!"_ A tiny roll of the eyes and annoyed moment of frown from Tori.  
"_Again with the idea of an all over body massage with his tongue?"_ A tongue in his cheek and slight grin for Torreys reply.  
_"Don't give me ideas."_ Tori smirked just a bit and pointed the end of his spoon at his brunette. "_Or you'll be next."  
_"…_Eep."_ Fubuki was amused to see that Torrey actually squeaked and blushed, focussing on his lunch again.

Fubuki was even more amused to that when Tori passed by Torreys table in Manjoume-sans wake that the bluenette trailed his fingertips over the other boys' shoulder blades briefly in a way that made the Occultist squeak and sit up a bit straighter.

Fubuki grinned in a way that slightly scared the teal-haired boy next to him and marked a point down next to Tori's name.

A chance sighting of Tori pressing the other boy into the wall of an otherwise deserted corridor and stroking down his cheek as Torrey shivered with a mewl of delight had Fubuki throwing himself into a depression in the wall to peek a bit more. After all, the surfer could see that Tori had a rose behind his back, and he didn't want to miss the brunettes reaction.

Fubuki was not disappointed by the delighted cry of Toris name or the way Torrey hugged the other boy close to him before pulling back to smell the flower with a few happy cooing noises. Looking back up at the bluenette Torrey beckoned him closer coyly with a finger. Fubuki let his sense of decency win again and glanced upwards to the ceiling for the duration of the kissing.

Fubuki did look up when he heard Torrey walk past with his eyes still trained on the rose happily. Peeking back, Fubuki almost laughed out loud to see the slightly goofy grin on the bluenettes face as Tori leant back against the wall to recover a little.

So far: Torrey, 2 / Tori, 1. However, Fubuki felt compelled to even the score based on the rose alone.

In class, Fubuki got the feeling he wasn't going to be getting much work done. An argument had started out between Judai and Manjoume _again_ and the brunette couldn't spot either of his couple. Frowning a bit, the surfer thought back to earlier in the class. He wasn't sure if he'd seen them come in. Glancing back at the front where the teacher had allowed the two boys to settle their complaints in a duel, the Blizzard Prince snuck off and towards the Obelisk dorms. After all, he was worried now.

Sneaking along the corridors, Fubuki would stop a few straggling Obelisk students if they knew where either of the boys rooms were. Finding out the location, the surfer first tried Torrey's room with no luck. So, Fubuki about faced and started up the stairs to find Toris room. Standing in front of it, he glanced round before raising a hand to knock.

The surfer didn't think that he could blush any redder when he heard the happy and drawn out moan of Tori's name coupled with what sounded like quiet banging noises from behind the door. Dropping his hand, Fubuki just turned around and made his way rapidly back to class as he made a mental note to jot down extra notes and sneak them to Tori and Torrey under their doors or something.

Hey, taking the day off for sex was **definitely** something the Love Master could approve of. Three extra points for both of them!

An almost-Christmas ball was thrown before the Holidays for those that were leaving early; there would, of course, be another afterwards for the whole school, but this one was neatly sorted into the dorms. Fubuki glided from female to female with the effortless charm that he possessed, a champagne glass in one hand and a grin on his face. As he danced and drank, the brunette kept his eye on the Occultist sitting and sipping wine delicately. Fubuki could see that Tori was apparently trapped into following Manjoume-san for the evening. Hm…

Excusing himself from the girl Fubuki went on a brief hunt for his sister. A few mentions of blackmail, bribes and an eventual outburst – "Asuka! It's for **LOVE**! Not about you or Manjoume-san, but two other people, so please?! Sides, it's probably on his Christmas list anyway…" – and Fubuki had convinced his sister to go and dance with Manjoume-san at least once. The look of ecstatic joy on the black-haired boys face made Fubuki feel content anyway, but the fact that he could no longer spot Tori or Torrey made him even more gleeful.

A few more moments of scanning the room and Fubuki frowned. So, being himself, he stood on a chair and looked over the crowd of dancers. Manjoume-san and Asuka were in the middle of course, the short boy seemingly beside himself with delight and, it could be admitted, dancing masterly with the blonde girl. So, naturally, everyone's attention was on them… Ah!

In a corner of the crowd, his pet couple had snagged each other and were pressed close together in a dance, foreheads touching and fingers linked as they moved. From where he was, Fubuki could see their lips moving as they spoke, but couldn't hear them. Not that he'd want to; hell, he even looked away so that he wouldn't be tempted into trying to lip read. Jumping down off the chair, Fubuki made his way into the crowd to watch his sister and friend dance.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see two people sneak out to the balcony. Fubuki had the sense to follow briefly and close the door behind them.

Well, what kind of Love Master would he be if he let any chance of their dance being ruined by someone stumbling upon them exist?

* * *

Please R+R If you feel like it. XD; Such a pair of under appreciated boys, honestly… 


End file.
